


My Star Is The Second To The Left

by broken_machines



Series: This Is Home [1]
Category: Angels & Airwaves, Blink-182
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut, Tom Is A Sweetheart, Top Mark, tomark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_machines/pseuds/broken_machines
Summary: "He looks into Tom's eyes and, suddenly, he realizes he's holding the most beautiful thing on Earth."This is only 4k words of gay porn.





	My Star Is The Second To The Left

**Author's Note:**

> Free form AU. I wrote this with short haired 2008 Tom in mind: domestic, band-never-existed, established long time relationship. But feel free to go balls on your imagination.

It's Saturday night, the moon of Venus is staring down at the Earth and it apparently alternates everyone's life, whatever that means. Tom pretends he knows but he really doesn't, at least not yet. The dining room has the lights turned down low, and small flickering lights of candles adorning the dining table. Everything is dim and calm. They do this from time to time.

Mark always says it makes him feel like a 60's couple, but Tom denies it saying he still needs a fat cigar between his lips and his aunt's old radio tuned to a grandma-worthy station and then they can properly be compared to a 60's couple. Mark says he'll buy a cigar someday, or a smoking pipe as a joke and maybe even a suit and an antique suitcase so he can yell "honey, I'm home!" and hang his hat once he arrives from work. But Tom would never let him go back to his bad smoking habit, not even as a joke.

What Tom doesn't know is that Mark replaced an addiction with another; Tom himself. And trying to let go of that drug would slowly, painfully, kill him.

They hold hands across the table and Tom says it makes him feel like he's sixteen again, and he's out with Mark at a restaurant for the first time. They smile at each other like old times, and Mark draws a circle over the top of Tom's soft hand. He plays with his fingers, intertwining them and undoing them only to link them again. It feels like their fingers dance naturally with each other, like something routine you eventually learn to do.

It's getting late and the candles are starting to melt, but they don't die out yet. Mark's phone vibrates in his pocket and he gets it. It's his mother checking up on them.

Tom gets up to give him some privacy and starts clearing the table. When he comes back from the kitchen to pick up Mark's plate, he's standing behind his chair, leaning over to reach the china. Before he can, Mark puts a hand on his outstretched arm and pulls him down to meet his lips, all while attentively listening to his mother speak of his father's current health state. "Thank you," he whispers to Tom.

Tom just stays where he is, behind Mark's chair, and gently runs his hands up and down Mark's chest, soothing him. He pecks his cheek with a grin on his face and continues his task.

As Christmas was nearing Mrs.Wernz would call like every other year to see what the boys were up to and where they would spend the holidays at.

"Maybe not at Kari's. And Jen and Skye are going to Europe for their honeymoon..." Mark pauses in thought. "Definitely not Washington with dad"

"Why not? You both loved DC. Is something going wrong with your father?"

"Yeah, and Tom loves it there. It's just- his new girlfriend is a homophobic ass. Ma, you should've seen the look on Tom's face! Asshole made him feel ashamed of himself."

"Have you spoken to your father about it? He could talk to her..."

"It's cool, I don't think she'll change and I don't think I could stand her, swear to god" he sighs into the speaker and makes his way to the kitchen to keep Tom company.

"Anyway mom, if you're postponing your trip with Artie you guys should come down to San Diego," he stands in front of the island and leans his back against it. From there he watches a busy Tom with his back facing him, doing dishes in the sink.

"We would love to honey but I'll have to ask Artie first of he has any plans."

"It's okay"

It really is. Artie was a kick-ass stepfather to Mark in his late teens. He was the layed back guy everyone loved, and a great person to his mother. He respected Mark's family and wasn't that stepfather who acts nice and bribes the kid to get it to shut up so himself could keep getting layed.

Artie actually cared for Mark, and that time he was 21 and his sister caught him making out with Tom in his bedroom and the news spread like wildfire, he was the first person to be supportive about it; even when his own mother wasn't at first. He made her know her son wasn't any different. Everybody loved Artie so it was okay if he had better plans for the holidays.

Tom finishes washing the last piece of silverware and puts it on the rack to dry out. He dries his wet hands on his pants while he looks for a dishcloth, but in the end doesn't find one anyway.

Tom walks over to Mark and snuggles his face into his neck placing both hands on Mark's sides while he's still talking over the phone. He doesn't want to overhear the conversation so he just closes his eyes and concentrates on caressing his hip with his thumb and holding him closer to his body. Mark untangles an arm from between them and wraps it around Tom's neck, pulling him in. Tom places a soft kisses on Mark's neck and shoulder. Just the press of the lips on skin, so intimate, almost like their personal secret.

"Yeah Mom, he's here," Mark says and nears the phone in front of Tom's face.

"Hello there, Mrs.Wernz" Tom says into the device's microphone with droopy eyes and softly inhaling in Mark's scent. Mark says goodbye one last time and hangs up.

As he puts his phone away, he feels a pair of lips attack his face. "Stop it, babe" he giggles. He never really wants Tom to stop. Mark holds Tom's face in his hand, caressing his cheek with his thumb. He looks into Tom's eyes and, suddenly, he realizes he's holding the most beautiful thing on Earth.

"I love you," Mark blurts out in a whisper, alternating his glance between the boy's slightly upturned lips and his brown eyes. The younger one kisses him, and Mark feels vulnerable. He feels like a glass vase you can see through and that your mother tells you not to put your feet over the coffee table so you don't accidentally break it. He feels all kind of emotions and it's overwhelming. He thinks it's not fair the way the boy can take his breath away so quickly. It only takes a kiss to transform Mark into putty in Tom's hands, and Tom knows damn well.

So he lets himself kiss and be kissed. He smiles through it, they both do. They peck at each other sweetly and it's as innocent as children playing and running around in a playground. This is a game of tag, but nobody knows who's it anymore.

Tom wraps his arms tightly around Mark's lower back, like a hug, and brings both their hips closer; holding Mark in place. It's not a foreign move. They do this all the time and it's not even sexual any more than it is intimate and romantic to them. Tom playfully traps Mark's lower lip between his and let's go. Mark giggles and with the tip of the tongue licks delicately at Tom's closed mouth. He parts his lips and Mark's tongue now meets with his as he runs a hand through Tom's hair starting from the back of his neck.

After a while they pull back for air but remain close. Both take in each other's features and bump noses against the other. "I love you too," Tom smiles down at him "Don't ever forget" he says in a whisper and seals with a kiss; and Mark feels those words like a feather tracing his spine.

In a matter of seconds he feels a pair of lips tracing his jaw tenderly and he then realizes he had his eyes closed all this time. Tom is holding Mark's chin with one hand and moving on to his neck. He sucks on his pulse for a second and then leaves open-mouthed kisses all over him. He hears him gasp and sigh all the way through it.

Mark is already squirming under him when Tom goes for his weak spot– a certain patch of skin right below the start of his jawline.

"Babe," Mark whines. He feels his knees getting weak as Tom gives extra attention to that specific spot. Tom knows just what buttons to push and how to drive Mark insane after all this time. The hand that is not tugging on Tom's short hair is instead digging his nails into his shoulder.

A low moan escapes Mark's lips and he knows a big bruise will taint his neck in the morning. Tom continues his trail and tugs on Mark's earlobe with his mouth. His hands are now groping his husband's ass when he starts nibbling on the skin.

They're fully pressed against one another and Mark can feel Tom's heart beating as fast as his. "Make love to me," he whispers in his ear. Mark whimpers with a hum this time.

Reaching behind his own waist, Mark grabs Tom's hand and guides him upstairs. They reach the landing and Tom turns the older one around to give him a heated kiss with tongue. He nibbles on Mark's lower lip and and he feels his breath hitch with desire. Mark bumps his back into their closed bedroom door and Tom reaches behind him to turn the doorknob.

Once inside, Mark grabs a handful of Tom's shirt and pulls him down on the bed with him. They crash on the mattress and the old springs squeak and Tom makes a mental note on whether he should fix it later or just leave it be.

Mark crawls further behind on the bed, until he feels the pillows under his head and Tom follows suit crawling on top of him with a smirk on his face.

It's dark out but the moon shines right through the shutters of one of their windows, casting stripes of light and shadow over Tom. Another window on the opposite side of the room doesn't have shutters and Tom always scolds Mark telling him to fix the old ones or buy brand new. Mark never really bothered. It's not like their neighbors can see anything from that window.

Tom runs his hands under Mark's shirt, feeling the pudgy skin there. He's kissing Mark deeply and slowly as he softly caresses his body with both hands, like something fragile. Mark holds Tom by the neck and cards a hand through his hair. Tom had always loved that feeling. How the sensation of his fingers in his scalp can soothe him but turn him on at the same time.

He removes Mark's shirt without hesitation and sits up to do the same with his. Tom was always self conscious of his body, but Mark was there to assure him he was beautiful.

Mark turns them around and lays Tom on his back. He leaves open-mouthed kisses on his chest and nibbles on his collar bone. After he runs his tongue down his tattoos, Mark sees his chest piece gleaming with a wet trail of sweat and saliva. Mark laps his right nipple with his tongue and gently sucks and tugs on the nib. Below him he feels Tom squirming in pleasure, a hand gripping Mark's neck urging him to keep making him come undone.

Mark takes Tom by both his wrists and pins them down on the bed, right above Tom's head. He does the same things to his left nipple and his feels Tom getting more turned on with every touch. He looks up at him for a split second without stopping his task.

Tom's tightly closed eyes, eyebrows knit together, mouth slightly ajar in a perfect O shape. It's enough to make Mark moan against his skin.

He tightens his grip on Tom's wrists and starts tugging on his left nipple like the fucking tease he is. Tom's breathing becomes heavier and his chest moves up and down rapidly. He throws his head back a little, exposing his neck, and bites the corner of his lip to suppress a moan.

"Mmm, baby," he whines in a soft voice.

Mark circles the same area with his tongue and crawls back up to kiss Tom's open mouth fiercely. He's rubbing himself on the hip of Tom's jeans and they both moan into each other's mouths. Tom throws a leg over Mark's body so he doesn't stop dry humping him.

They both pull back for air and Mark looks into his eyes while slowly rubbing his hands down Tom's bare chest in one move.

"So damn sexy," Mark groans biting his lip. Blood rushes to Tom's chest and suddenly he's blushing. He's not quite sure if it's because he can't take Mark's compliments without going full school-girl on him or if it's just because of the heat he's feeling.

A pair of fingers undo his fly while lips trail further down and stop at his navel. Mark undoes Tom's belt with clumsy hands so Tom sits up to help, and gets Mark out of his shorts afterwards.

Not long after, Tom is laying on his back with his husband hovering over him, bare of clothing. Tom's boxers feel extremely tight and uncomfortable at this point and his tent is insanely visible even in the darkness of the room.

He angles his hips upwards in search of friction, and somewhere in between, Mark holds him by the waist and slowly removes the last piece of clothing between them.

Mark holds Tom in his hand and runs his thumb over the slit, spreading precome down his length. He doesn't want to get him off just yet, so he doesn't, and lets Tom whimper and gasp below him. He loves how he's the only person who gets to see him this needy and desperate; this vulnerable.

He reaches under Tom's side of the bed and opens a small box. It's made out of fine wood and it looks like a pirate's chest. It has the inscription "Tom + Mark" on the top, with fancy cursive letters. He got it from his sister at their wedding party years ago.

Originally, the box was stuffed with bath products. He always laughs thinking Anne has no clue what purpose he gave the wooden box that now lies hidden under their bed full of different condoms and lube.

Mark holds out two different condoms in front of Tom's face.

"Mmm. Glow in the dark one," Tom bites his lip while running his hands through his own chest nice and slow.

Mark bought Tom a pack of fluorescent green glow in the dark condoms for his birthday a week ago. First, because he's awesome as fuck and second, because when he strolled down the aisle and saw them he immediately thought about aliens, thus reminding him of Tom. Mark is starting to think they could replace these as their regular brand.

He leaves the half empty bottle of lube on the bed and discards the other condom -the normal kind- landing somewhere on the floor, near the box. Mark brings the small black square to his mouth.

"No, gimme," Tom says making grabby hands and sitting up. He gives it to him and Tom, with his years of experience, swiftly tears open the wrapper without damaging the rubber inside.

As Tom takes the condom out, Mark latches his mouth onto his and desperately licks into his mouth. It's a sloppy kiss, but hot as hell. Mark is on his lap straddling him, both his knees on either side of Tom, locking him in place. Meanwhile, Tom holds his dick in one hand and slowly slides the latex on Mark.

Mark moans deep in his throat as he feels Tom stroking him slowly. They end up collapsing on the bed like before and Tom reaches out under him for the bottle of lube that's poking his lower back and somehow ended up there.

Mark takes it from his hands and Tom parts his legs further. As always, he pours a generous amount of lube on his finger and presses into him.

He hears Tom inhale a sharp breath and his eyebrows furrow even closer together, but this time in pain.

"You're doing amazing, sweetheart," Mark says. He's propped up on one elbow, his face hovering over his, and presses his lips between Tom's eyebrows to help him relax a little. Mark leaves a kiss on the bridge and tip of his nose, one just below his eyes, two on his cheek. He is soon showering his face in delicate kisses and is now going for a third finger. 

Tom's short nails dig into Mark's shoulders. He's found his prostate. Tom throws his head back and closes his eyes tightly. Mark continues, leaving kisses and small bites on his neck. The pain and burn at the beginning could not amount to what he is feeling right now. Everytime Mark's cold ring on his finger brushes inside of him he can't help but sigh and smile.

"I think it's good, babe" Tom says in a cracked breath.

Mark takes his fingers out and pops the lid off the bottle one last time to lube himself up.

He has a hand on the back of Tom's thigh and Tom lifts his ass slightly to make it easier for him. Mark goes in as slow as he can, filling Tom with his entire length. They both groan in pleasure and Mark remains still. He never goes on without Tom's permission.

"You can move now"

Mark pulls in and out in a slow but steady pace. He hears Tom breathe sharply beneath him.

Soon he's already gotten used to the pace and needs more. "Faster, babe" Tom whines.

Mark groans and doesn't hold himself back this time. He thrusts freely inside of Tom, feeling his muscles inside clench.

The sound of both their rapid breaths, his balls slapping against Tom's skin, and the squeaking mattress is all he needs to make his thrusts even faster. Tom's head is hitting the headboard and he's moaning louder than ever.

"You're so fucking tight Tom"

Tom's chest expands and contracts with every breath he takes and Mark reaches down to kiss him. It's sloppy as fuck and their tongues can't catch up with the other since Mark is going pretty fast tonight.

Mark digs his head into the crook of Tom's neck. Tom's nails dig into the skin on his shoulder and the other pulls on Mark's hair.

"Oh, Mark" Tom sighs.

With every thrust he's brushing his dick against his sweet spot, but he's not quite there yet. Tom doesn't mind because he wants this to last, but as soon as Mark finds his prostate he's squirming uncontrollably. He feels a new wave of heat inside him.

"Right there, harder" Tom whimpers in pleasure as Mark fucks him with more force, going in and out with ease.

"Look at me," Mark says. He holds a palm in front of his face and runs his tongue licking a stripe from the end of his palm to the tip of his fingers in one go. Tom moans at the sight and the next thing he feels is a wet hand stroking his dick at the same day pace he's being fucked.

His mouth is open ajar, involuntarily letting out noises. Mark always loves it when Tom lets out a string of little moans and feels him coming undone. It's the hottest thing ever.

"I could get off with just the noises you make, I swear."

"Then tape me next time," Tom offers casually.

Mark moans at his suggestion and strokes him harder. He's got a thumb running over the slit and from all his squirms, the clenching muscles and his moans, he just knows Tom is about to come any minute now.

He tries to angle his hips right where he knows that every time he'd thrust in, he'd hit his prostate. The legs wrapped around Mark's body are now locked tighter, bringing him in closer. Tom's heels are digging into the small of Mark's back and they both moan in synchrony.

The younger one can feel the familiar feeling building up in his groin. His stomach contracts and his moans become louder. With one last hard thrust from the man over him, he comes. Jets of semen spurt from inside his system, leaving stripes of white all over Mark's chest and hand.

Mark licks the come on his hands and keeps thrusting inside of Tom.

"God that's so fucking creepy and sexy at the same time," Tom says in a breath. His pulse is still thudding in his ears as he comes down from his high. Mark smiles down at him and buries his head in his neck.

Tom lays there collapsed with his chest still rising up and down, and lets himself be used. He teases Mark's nipple and brings him down for a rough kiss. Not long has passed and Mark is coming inside of him, filling Tom with his hot come.

Mark pulls out and discards the green glowy condom somewhere on the floor. He makes a mental not to step on it in the morning. With a tissue he cleans the come on his chest and Tom's stomach. The sweat doesn't matter. They'll end up taking a shower in the morning and having more sex anyway.

The pale moon shines bright over Mark's bare back, who is laying on top of Tom.

Tom lightly runs his fingers over Mark's tired body and as soon as he gets his breath back, he brings him up by the chin for a sweet kiss.

Bedsheets are pulled back and over their bodies, and they're snuggling. Mark won't ever say it but it's his favorite part of having sex with Tom.

He loves to hold him and caress his naked body. He loves to run his hands slowly on the leg Tom always throws over Mark to keep him in place. He loves that Tom is just like him and he doesn't fall asleep right after sex. He loves listening to him talk about the constellations and his stupid theories, and feeling his smile on his chest or looking down into his eyes and catching a glint of happiness in them.

He loves how his locks tickle his chin when they're laying like this and his hair gets long. He loves the weight of that motherfucker when he lies on his chest. And he jokes, but he doesn't want Tom to lose weight. He finds him perfect just the way he is.

He doesn't know where this is all coming from but he feels Tom needs to know this, or be reminded, every once in a while.

Mark leaves a kiss in his hair. "You're gorgeous" he whispers. He interrupted Tom's rambling about how Matt didn't even start reading the book he'd lent him. Apparently Matt isn't reading it because he respects NASA so much and doesn't want to read people shitting on them, but Tom insists it's not the case.

Tom shuts up and meets Mark's eyes.

"You're perfect," Mark adds "I love you"

Tom brings him in for a deep intimate kiss. He feels something exploding inside of him like fireworks and bombs and it's uncontrollable.

It's love.

Mark pulls back and pecks his lips "I also really love your ass too" and Mark gropes his cheek to emphasize it.

Tom dives in for another kiss but this time he can't stop smiling and giggling. He pulls back to look into Mark's eyes and sighs.

"What the fuck did I do to deserve you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a chaptered high school AU Tomark fic and a long flower boy AU one-shot (and perhaps an art AU with visual artist!tom and musician!mark but I have a life and college wants to kill me so 2019 will be the time). Expect me here again within the next month or at least some time before the year ends.
> 
> Thank you for reading and keeping Tomark alive! ♥
> 
> Comments, feedback on my writing, 10-year-old fangirl screams, sharing, and kudos are immensely appreciated!


End file.
